


Fic: Ain't No Cupid

by cherry619



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next time Misha wants to play Truth or Dare when they’re both drunk, Jared’s running in the opposite direction. Or how Misha got Jared and Jensen together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Ain't No Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spn_j2_xmas fic for lazalot_anreads. The fic I used for them to act out is actually one of my own called Brothers On a Hotel Bed. So basically I make fun of my writing a lot. I had a lot of fun writing it and thoroughly enjoyed reading your prompts! So sorry it is so short and late *face palm* It was really challenging for me and I hope you enjoy it, and Merry Christmas!

Jared isn’t exactly sure how it starts but he knows that copious amounts of alcohol likely led to this scenario.

Every once in a while a bunch of crew and cast join together and get some drinks. He isn’t sure when or why they decide to start playing truth or dare but now that he thinks back on it; maybe he should have taken notice.

_"Dare." Jensen challenges._

_Jared watches in amusement as the rest of the crew ooh and awe at Jensen’s snark. Jensen hasn’t backed down on a dare yet and honestly, Jared doesn’t think he will._

_Misha rubs his stubble thoughtfully, pretending to think of an idea when they all know he has one planned. After Jensen dared Misha to drink from one of the bars toilet’s Misha has been planning on getting him back and since its Misha Jared expects the best, or worst depending on how you view it._

_“Well come on Collins what do I have to do this time? Lick the floor again? That was weak man.”_

_Misha’s thoughtful grin turns evil as his eyes light up in merriment. “Nah for a hardcore fellow like you I assume we’d need something…shall I say NC-17?”_

_The rest of the crew laughs while Jared furrows his brows in confusion. NC-17? Has Misha been reading those what do you call them….fanfics again?_

_“What the hell are you on about?” Jensen questions, his tone changes from determined to fearful in the span of two seconds._

_“Okay fucker I dare you and Jared to act out a Wincest fanfiction of my choosing and record it!”_

_Jensen doesn’t even hesitate, despite the horror on Jared’s face at being included in this dare._

_“We’ll do it.”_

“Come on Jared it’s not that bad.”

Jared’s fuming from his position behind the table, currently reading said fanfic Misha dared them to act out. Of course. Of fucking course HE’S the bottom.

“Easy for you to say, you won’t have something going up your ass! How did I get rigged into doing this anyway? It was YOUR dare.”

Jared swallows as he scrolls down the story, reading all the dirty things Dean does to Sam.

“Hey if you’re that uncomfortable with it I can just tell Misha to go fuck himself, okay? I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Jared thinks about how Misha would likely gloat and brag about getting Jensen to back down like a scalded dog. Jensen’s pride hell _Jared’s_ pride wouldn’t allow for that.

Jared shuts the laptop with a soft click and looks into Jensen’s green eyes. “Oh no we’re doing it. Got the camera?”

Jensen grins and moves over toward a bag he has sitting on the couch inside Jared’s trailer. He rifles through it producing a camera and stand. “What is this fanfic called anyway?”

“Like brothers on a hotel bed?”

Jensen begins laughing making Jared grin and his nerves settle down. “Are you serious? How corny is that.”

“The better question here is where exactly does Misha find this shit? I’m impressed with his skills.” Jared compliments, truly meaning it. That’s not to say he and Jensen haven’t found fanfics in their time but Misha man…Misha is a master at it.

Jared thinks it probably is better not knowing how Misha finds this stuff. The answer to that question might scare them both.

“What’s the summary of this story?” Jared asks curiously, hoping it’s not as corny as the title is.

Jensen peers at the computer for a minute before he’s laughing his ass off.

Jared can’t help it; he begins to laugh making some of his earlier anxiety fall off at hearing his best friend laugh.

Okay so maybe this wouldn’t be too bad. Weird? Yes very much so but it was worth seeing the look on Misha’s face.

Besides, he hasn’t exactly told Jensen before but he has experimented with other guys in the past. Make that being his teenage years which was definitely in the past but he isn’t a virgin and he knows Jensen has batted for both teams for a long time as well.

Jared breathes a sigh of relief at his logical reasoning and smiles. “Lay it on me.”

“Oh man this is the absolute best. Apparently you’re really drunk in this story and apparently very horny.”

Jared groans. “Man, these people aren’t very original are they?”

“Oh and get this apparently since you’re drunk I’m a pervert and I take advantage of you.”

“I saw that you’re very bad _Dean_.” Jared thought it would feel weird saying Dean’s name in such a dirty tone but if anything it feels….it feels kind of hot.

Jensen’s face changes from amusement to something unreadable. Jared wants to peg it as lust but it’s not something he really wants to consider right now.

“Um…” Jensen licks his lips and sticks his hands in his pockets. “You ready?”

Jared feels his heart begin to pound in his chest. Nervousness mixed in with excitement making him begin to shake a little.

“Yeah…um yes I am.” Jared feels his hands shaking and quickly puts them in his pockets.

“Hey it’ll be fine I mean have you…?” Jensen seems lost for words which is definitely a first.

Jared has spent years watching this man, picking up his cues to better his acting and Jensen is always calm and collected. Very sure of himself and confident in what he does. Jared has never seen Jensen skip a beat but now? Now Jensen seems as if he wants to wither away.

All in all it makes his stomach sink lower in the pit of his stomach. “Um actually yes I have when I was a teenager.”

Jensen breathes out softly, releasing a sigh. “Great, this will make this a hell of a lot easier then. Maybe we should say some of the dialogue? To get into the mood a little.” Jensen suggests.

Jared laughs at remembering how corny the lines are. “Yeah okay but don’t blame me if I laugh more then I get turned on.”

Jensen grins. “Deal.”

They lean over the computer and scroll down a bit, chuckling to themselves when they read the dialogue until they finally reach the actual sex scene. It’s almost like going over their script for the day so the words begin to flow naturally.

“I want you Dean, please?” The words fall from his lips like the dirtiest sin ever told. He makes sure his eyes appear glazed over, as if he were drunk like the Sam in the story.  
He sees Jensen respond automatically almost as if a light switch was turned on inside his brain.

“Let’s get to the motel first than I’ll take care of you, okay?” Apparently the motel is the small bedroom Jared has in his trailer because before Jared can even register what those words make him feel Jensen is dragging him roughly to the bedroom.

Jared gasps as he’s pushed on top of the bed roughly, his large frame bouncing from the impact.

“Camera?” Jared whispers, not wanting to get to lost to where they don’t even have proof of what they were about to do.

“I’m on it.” Jensen’s quick on his feet in such small space, easily maneuvering the camera until it’s pointing directly at the bed.

His hand hovers on the button in hesitation. “You ready?”

Jared nods.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, come on we can’t let Misha have something over us. It’ll be over quickly enough and then we can have a good laugh afterwards.” Jared reassures.

“Yeah I guess you’re right, _Sam_.” That kind of does it. At first Jared was horrified of being dragged into this mess, and then equally horrified at the prospect of sleeping with his best friend but now? Now he’s getting turned on. His cock begins to stir in his jeans making him blush a furious shade of red.

It is supposed to be a dare.

Just a dare.

Now though it’s turning into something much more than a dare. Something enjoyable, pleasurable even. And Jared isn’t sure how to take that news.

“Still horny?”

The words take Jared off guard and make him gasp like a fish. It finally registers that he’s supposed to be whining Dean’s name now at being messed with.

“Deaaaannn.” The whine comes out more deep then Jared wanted it too. Signifying that yes Jared was indeed horny and Jensen better do something about it.

“What? Fucking horny for me right? Not that douche back at the bar?”

Jesus, Jared thinks swallowing thickly. Jensen is a little too good at this, but then again Jensen was an actor and he was only acting while for Jared things just became way too real.

If his erect cock was anything to go by.

Jared couldn’t even recite the next line if he wanted to. He is frozen in place by Jensen’s smoldering stare. Figuring they had acted enough, Jared leaned up enough and yanked on Jensen’s arm making him topple on top of him, their crotches rubbing against each other making them both moan in pleasure.

Jared felt himself blush a little at feeling how hard Jensen was. Maybe he misjudged his excitement. Did they even want to begin to open up these feelings?

“Um…” Jensen grinned then blushed ducking his head away shyly. “Maybe we should…?”

Jared nodded eagerly, almost desperately. “Yes um…do you want to…?” Before Jared could even finish his sentence Jensen’s lips touched his gently at first then more rough as Jared opened his mouth with a gasp.

Jensen’s tongue…Jesus Christ Jensen’s everything was overloading his senses until he felt like he might explode.

He whined and bucked up into Jensen’s hold like a horny teenager wanting them to get their clothes off, just wanting Jensen to be naked this instant.

He grabbed at the material in anger, pulling and ripping until Jensen laughed, the sound rumbling through Jared’s chest and surprising him.

“Hold on Jay.” In one quick swoop Jensen has his shirt off and is eagerly taking Jared’s off as well. It’s not like he hasn’t seen Jensen naked before, he has numerous times but now he was beginning to admire just how drop dead gorgeous Jensen was. On a guy to guy level he realizes Jensen was overtly pretty but now it was like his prettiness was smacking Jared in the face and demanding he gawk and stare.

“Like what you see?” Jensen teased making Jared blush even further.

The problem was that yes he definitely liked what he saw. Maybe a little too much because after this is said and done and they totally blow Misha’s mind, Jared wasn’t sure he could so easily give up what he saw.

Jared ignored Jensen’s question and pulled him in for another hungry kiss. Their bodies beginning to sweat from their frantic movements until their chests slid against each other’s in a messy tangle. Jared let’s his hands wander down Jensen’s back as the man bites and sucks at his neck. They travel down the perfect v of his spine until they’re hitting his ass. Jared briefly squeezes the fleshy mounds and smiles at how pert the muscle is under his fingertips. Jensen has an ass that always made Jared jealous.

Once they broke apart for air they shared a mutual silence almost like one big breath before they _actuall_ went through with this.

Maybe Misha’s dare went deeper then Jared realized because maybe…maybe he had wanted this all along because it felt too right for it not to mean anything.

Fuck he hates when Misha does shit like this.

“Ready?” Jensen startled him out of his little curse fest making him appear lost in thought.

“Yeah I’m ready.” Jared said his voice steady and sure.

Jared smirked; making sure his face was in full view of the camera before winking.

Misha was going to flip his shit over seeing this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Well?” Jensen tapped his hand impatiently against the table as Misha stared aghast at the computer screen as he watched their dare come alive.

“We made it good right?” Jared asked, enjoying Misha being so put off he couldn’t speak.  
Misha just continued to stare at the screen, almost transfixed. If Jared didn’t know him he would say he looked turned out but in knowing Misha it was definitely a lack of words that had his eyes glued to the screen.

“I can’t believe that worked.” Misha finally uttered seeming to be broken out of his trance.

“What worked?”

“That stupid dare! I mean I didn’t expect you to act on it.”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Jared questioned his eyes furrowing together.

“Jared please I’ve been watching you two love sick puppies since I started and all my attempts at getting you together have failed spectacularly. I have to say this was an act of a desperate man when I made that dare I honestly didn’t think Jensen would accept it so easily but maybe that was the alcohol…hmmm what kind was that? We have to get that again that was some good shit.”

“Are you telling me….?” Jensen and Jared had looks of equal parts horror at being played so easily and equal parts anger at Misha trying to act like Cupid!

“It worked didn’t it?” Misha smirked folding his arms across his chest in triumph.

Jared’s hand twitched at the urge to wipe that smirk off his face but then he relaxed. Putting on one of his trademark grins.

“You’re right Misha it worked. Look at us!” Jared made sure to pull Jensen into his side and give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek while whispering in his ear to play along. “You’ve got the magic touch I suppose.”

“Damn right I do!”

“Right,” Jensen butted in. “Say why don’t we get you something? I mean for hooking us up. Why not a nice steak dinner? We’re buying.”

“Hmmm steak I like that idea. I mean it is the least you two can do.”

“Exactly, we’ll pick you up at 8 is that good?” Jared asked in an overly sweet voice.

“That’s fantastic. Thanks guys I’ll see you two later and oh yeah make sure you wait till you two get home before doing anything particularly naughty. My trailer is next to yours and I rather not hear that shit.”

“Sure Misha, see ya tonight!” Jared laughed as he shut Misha’s trailer door.

Jensen joined in because they both knew they weren’t going to treat Misha to no steak dinner.

“Hmmm what do you say we drop him off at Esther’s? I think he’d enjoy that a lot.” Jensen suggested a devilish tone to his voice.

“Oh you’re evil, what’s Esther’s?”

“The hottest gay, lesbian and trans bar in town. I hear they’re recreating the rocky horror picture show tonight I think Misha would love it.”

Jared laughed, throwing his head back and exposing his long neck glistening with sweat. He knew it would drive Jensen crazy spurring the man to pull Jared in for a quick kiss.

Jared moaned as Jensen’s tongue broke past his lips and tangled with his own. Breaking apart Jared said, “Maybe we should buy Misha something. I mean in a twisted sense he is right.”

“We’ll get him a thank you card. We’ll let one of the guys in tonight’s show give it to him.” Jensen suggested with a smile on his face.

“I like the way you think Ackles.”

“I just like _you_.” Jensen quipped back pulling Jared in for another kiss.

**The End**


End file.
